With the development of science and technology, people are increasingly demanding of display panels, such as high-resolution and true color, etc. In order to meet the needs of the users, the resolution of the existing mobile terminal with small and medium size display panels is continuously increased, the user can use the high-definition (HD) screen of the mobile terminal to play HD movies and display HD pictures.
However, since the resolution of the display panel is increased, the display pixels in the display panel are also increasing, charging power for the display drive circuit to charge the display pixel of the display panel is growing, resulting in a standby time of a battery of the mobile terminal with high resolution being short, and the needs of users thus cannot be satisfied.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a display drive circuit and a display panel to solve the existing problems of the prior art.